My Life With Prince Zuko
by GhostWriter92
Summary: Shawntel is one of Zuko's only friends. Lets follow them and see what happens! Shawntel's POV. Starts for the most part during epis. 1
1. Chapter 1 Start Over Please

**Disclaimer: I do not own the avatar or anything related to it. If I did own some of it I would not be writting on this website at least for this...**

**A/N: If there is spelling errors and stuff like that please r&r and tell me! I don't have spell check...Be nice and review! Thanks!**

**Chapter 1: Start Over Please!**

Here I am at the altar with Prince Zuko... Maybe I should start from the beginning. It all started when Katara and Sokka came back to the island with Aang.

"Who is this cutie!" I asked as a youg boy kisses my hand.

"This is--" Katara started to say but the boy interupted.

"My name is Aang! What's your's?" Aang asked.

"Well my name is Shawntel but you can call me Shawn or Shawny." I said.

"Why would you want him to call you Shawny?...I thought that was my special nickname for you!" Sokka said as he put his hand around my waist.

"That's okay I'll call her Shawn." Aang said happily.

"Sokka I told you for the last time! If Nico sees us like this I'm not going to be over for a really long time! And you don't want that now do you snooky?" I said and kissed him on the lips right before I blasted him with water. Sokka flip-flopped like a fish out of water.

"So you're a water bender!" Aang exclaimed.

"Yeah I am but I'm not from here." I said.

"She's from the fire nation." Katara said.

"Wow that's cool! I'm an airbender! I'm also the avatar!" Aang said as the rest of us dropped our jaws in amazment.

"Shawntel! Time to get ready to go!" Nico yelled from the ship.

"I'm coming just hold your horses!" I yelled back. "Well talk to you guys later!" I said then hugged Katara, kissed Aang on the cheek, and finally kissed Sokka on the lips for a "good-gye kiss" than ran off waving.

"I'm going to help her be careful and stay there!" Katara said sturnly.

"Man she's a looker!" Aang said staring at Katara and Shawntel.

"Hey! Shawny's mine so back off!" Sokka said angrilly.

"No, not Shawn! Katara." Aang said.

"Well, as long you're not looking at Shawny..." Sokka said.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in Katara's room..."I can't believe you already have to leave!" Katara said as we walked over to the ship.

"I know a week goes by super fast doesn't it?" I said as Nico took my bags to the ship.

"Yeah...Well see you later!" Katara said as she hugged me.

"Yeah, you too!" I said, then stared at Nico. "Nico go give Katara a hug good-bye!" I said with a puppy face.

"Anytime you ask me to do something and add that little puppy face trick my heart melts and I do it so stop your puppy face." Nico said then laughed, then gave Katar a hug. "Have a nice week Katara."

"You to Nico!" Katara said a little too enthusiacticly. Nico look at her with a slightly confused face, then shrugged and walked into the ship holding my hand.

Katara ran back to Sokka and Aang. "Well Shawn won't be back for a week." Katara said.

"Let's go into town. I'm hungry and I bet Aang is too." Sokka said looking at his stomach which was gurgling loudly.

"Oh fine! Come on Aang I'll introduce you to the tribe." Katara said as she took his had and lead him into the tribe, he was wide-eyed and jaw-dropped.


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting the Tribe

**Chapter 2: Meeting the Tribe**

"Hey gran gran!" Katara said still holding on to Aang's hand.

"Katara what do you want?" Gran gran asked as she came out of the hut.

"Gran gran, this is Aang! He's an airbender." Katara said.

"Nice to meet you!" Aang said and held out his hand to shake her hand.

"If you are really an airbender, bend some air." Gran gran said not really convinced. So Aang did as he was told, he started to bend. So much he got into some really difficult tricks. After a hour-and-a-half he finally stopped, breathing deeply he saw Katara, Sokka, and gran gran with wide-eyes and dropped jaws.

"Wow! You are really an amazing airbender!" Grandma said still amazed. By that time there was a crowd of applauding memebers of the tribe. As Aang bowed, Katara and Sokka took him by his arms and went to their hut.

"Wow you have a really nice place here!" Aang said.

"Thanks! I've spent along time redecorationg." Katara said and blushed like a macantosh apple.

"Oh Brother!" Sokka said very annoyed.

As they were eating supper and enjoying themselves there was a pounding on the door. Little did they know it was the annoying little neighbor kid pretending to be a firebender.

"Open up it's the fire nation!" The little boy said in a hoars voice.

"Quick Aang go hid in my closet." Katara said in a hurry and pushed him into the closet then went to open the door.

"What is is off--" Katara cut off what she was saying as she saw who was pounding on the door.

"Mind if I come in?" Zink asked, half way through the door. "I heard you are hosting an airbender."

"Yes and that means you aren't aloud in." Katara said pushing him out the door. "Sokka Come out here and help me get Zink out of the hut!"

"You can't keep my out! I'll get in there one day!" Zink yelled right before Sokka slamed the door.

"Well I think it has been an eventful night! I'm going to bed right after I make Aang's bed." Katara said as she took a cot some blankets and a pillow into Sokka's room. It took only a couple of minutes.

"Alright I made Aang's bed and now it's time for us all to go to sleep!" Katara said as she went into her room and Sokka and Aang into Sokka's room. "Good-night!" Everybody said in unision to each other.


	3. Chapter 3 My Day on the Ship

**Chapter 3: My Day on the Ship**

"So how was your week Shawn?" Nico asked as we walked on the ship.

"It was okay. I went to catch fish with Sokka and he tried to put his hand around my waist, but don't worry I water whipped him!" I said proudly. He just laughed, he knew I liked Sokka but he wouldn't allow it he said it had soemthing to do with a "pre-arranged marrage" that my father had made for me. But me and Sokka didn't care we still kissed. "How was your week?" I asked right as Prince Zuko walked in.

"Oh mine was great! I had to set up for a ball that you are going with me too. Then I had to spend a whole day on the ship and then I saw you!" Zuko said with a grin on his face.

"Really! I'm going with you? What's the ball for?" I said jumping up and down. "Oh my gosh! That means I have to go shopping! And you both are coming with." I said with my hands no my hips and did the puppy face.

"Yes you're going with me. It's called the 'Ball of Dragons'. And we are not goin shopping with you. You know that puppy face doesn't work on me. We have to get Nico, here, a date." Prince Zuko said. "And that's final."

"Why don't you make some cookies? The Fire-Lord is dying to have some of your cookies." Nico said in a sing-song-voice and pushing me into the kitchen.

"Oh fine!" I said and started baking. As I was think to mysel flames started coming out of my hands, I was too busy mimicking Nico and Zuko to notice though. Then all the sprinklers went off in the kitchen. "My clothes!" I screamed.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD HAPPEND!" Nico and Zuko both exclaimed as Zuko shut off the sprinklers. "What happend?" Both boys asked with confused looks on their faces.

"I don't know I was just mixing the ingredients and the next thing I know, I was drenched with water." I said irritated because I was drenched and only wearing my undershirt and shorts.

"Well what were you thinking about?" Nico asked pondering over something.

"All I was thinking was how you guys weren't going to go shopping with me and I got mad. Then boom! Water everywhere." I said while shivering. "And these are my last clean clothes!"

"Here I'll let you wear some of my clothes." Zuko said and grabbed my hand and lead me to his room. "Nico," He whispered, "I think she was fire bending!" He said astonished.

"That's what I was thinking too...but it can't be! Only the Avatar can bend more than one element." Nico said still thinking.

"Well the last Avatar was an airbender right?" Zuko asked.

"Yeah and the next is a water-" Nico stopped what he was saying. "Oh..."

"Exactly!" Zuko said just as I was coming out of his room.

"I feel better! So what to do? What to do?" I said to myself mostly. As the boys looked at each other and smiled. I stared at them a little confused but mostly scared. "What are you guys thinking?"

"Come on Nico let's get changed. Shawn meet us in the 'practice room' in five minutes!" Zuko said then slammed his door.

"Hmmm...That was weird..." I said to myself. "What would we do in the 'practice room'?" I started bending water as soon as I got in the room, relaxing myself at first then getting into more difficult tricks, just as the boys walked in. Once I was done they applauded and while I was bowing we all started laughing. "So what are we going to do?"

"Just watch us and then copy." Zuko said in that one voice that he knew annoyed me so much. The guys did a simple trick first. I followed this trick, that everyone has tried to have me do, with my eyes closed.

_"Daddy...Why do I have to do this I can't do the fire tricks like you!" The little girl said to her dad who was very content on getting this little girl to do firebending._

_"Because you live in the land full of firebenders you should at least know the firebending moves so you can counter them." He said still showing her moves._

_"Honey, you know she's a waterbender and she can only do waterbending so stop pushing her!" The mother said._

This is the story I was watching in my head as the flames were sprouting out of my hand as I was getting madder and madder at my dad.

"Shawn open your eyes and keep doing the trick!" Nico said and I did as I was told.

Yeah sorry I haven't been able to update faster and all. I've been rewriting and rewriting and reviewing and all for ever on this chapter. The sentences in _italics_ are like thought or dream moments. So yeah keep r & r'ing and I hope you all had a nice turkey day and have some nice holiday moments!


	4. Chapter 4 Why me

**Chapter 4: Why me?**

"Oh my gosh!" I said still doing the trick trying not to let the flame die. "But how? I mean only the Avatar can bend more than one element!" I said still not believing what I saw myself doing.

"Well...the cycle of the Avatar is fire, air, water, earth, air, water, earth, fire, water, earth, fire, earth, fire, air, water, then repeats. So next is so water, and seeing how you **are** a waterbender..." Nico trailed off.

"What? That can't be! I just saw the Avatar! He was an airbender named Aang!" I said as I dropped to the ground and broke down, tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Don't start crying Shawn." Nico said as Zuko started coming towards me, he was trying to comfort me as a ring of flames shot up around me. He quickly backed off at the site of a trick he, himself, has been trying to do for a couple of months now and a waterbender has sudenly been able to do. Zuko took a deep breath then went through the flames and through the ring and huggled me as the flames went down.

"I'm sorry..." Was all I could choke out as I broke down again.

"It's okay. You can cry. Just take deep breathes." Zuko said and I did as I was told.

_The first time in years I let my deffense down. And by a boy, a prince even! I haven't let my deffense since mom and dad died..._

"Deep breathes..." Zuko said with me still sobbing inbetween breathes.

_"Zuko it's okay to cry even if your royalty. Even if your a prince. Just remember to take deep breathes." Uncle Iroh said to a younger version of Zuko crying in his arms. "Take deep deep breathes."_

_"Uncle, why is it okay for me to cry if I am going to be a king and a king does not cry?" The young prince said stairing up at the old, tired face._

_"Because a boy is aloud to cry, everybody is aloud to cry, some people just choose not to." Uncle said._

"You're the first one to truly get through to her since mom and dad died." Nico said to Zuko as he was huggling me. I just sat there with him gently running his hands through my hair, trying to calm down and stop shaking.

"Why don't you go get ready for supper Nico? We'll meet you there in a little bit." Zuko asked.

"Okay see you in a little bit." Nico said and left.

"Hey are you ready to eat?" Zuko said in a soothing voice I had never hear him use. I just nodded trying to get up.

"I can't get up." I said and looked down to the floor knowing at any other time I would get a repremanding.

"It's okay. Do you want me to carry you there?" Zuko asked in that same soothing voice. I just nodded my head as he picked me up, _I don't have any choice you already picked me up_. He headed into his room, set me on his bed then went to the bathroom to change. I held on to the bed and stood up.

_"No wabbaling..."_ I thought to myself. I started taking slow steps around the room.

"Are you ready to go have supper now?" Zuko asked as he was coming out of the bathroom.

"Yeah, let's go." I said and we headed for supper. After supper I played a boared game with uncle and then went to sleep. The next day was going to be the weiredst day I ever had. Nobody could have thought of it being that weird.


	5. Chapter 5 No Secrets From the FireLord

**Chapter 5: No Secrets From the Fire-Lord**

"Wow! Look at this place! It's amazing!" I siad a s we walked into the dinning room.

"It's a good thing that you like it because I didn't plan on changing it!" Zuko said and laughed. _I hadn't heard that laugh since his sister. I remember her because Nico's first cruch was on her. _I thought to myself.

"_Would you like to go sit by the river with me?" Nico had managed to studder out of him. She just giggled._

_"Nico! I can't I have to leave pretty soon!" She would always be telling him. She finally left a couple of years ago._

"Well let's go tell the Fire-Lord about 'our little girl'!" Nico said and winked at Zuko. "1...2...3!" And they both grabbed hold of me and carried me all the way to the Fire-Lord. We all bowed and said "Peace be unto you." He said in return. "And peace be unto you my children."

"Father you must watch Shawntel! She bends two elements!" Zuko said and pointed to me. I waved shyly.

"Then let only her and I go into the 'practice room' come child." Fire-Lord Ozai said, obviously in a good mood. We followed him in.

"Just concentrait and remember what we did last night and you'll be fine." Zuko said and hugged me.

"Don't let him intimidate you. Take your time." Nico said and hugged me too.

"Okay will do." I said and followed Ozai into the 'practice room'. "Can I start out with some water bending?"

"Start and finish how you please ." He said. I did some relaxing water tricks then moevd on to some more difficult tricks finally I got into the proper fire-bending stance and closed my eyes the simplest fire tricks then I put my defense up and a ring of flames flowed around me. I opened my eyes, put my defense down and walked up, without the ring of flames, to the Fire-Lord.

"You did a wonderful job young lady. Are you doing to the ball with anyone? Because if you're not I know my son would love to go with a gifted double-bender." He said and pointed at Zuko watching from the other side of the door.

"He has already asked me and I have already said yes." I said sort of afraid of what he was going to say.

"Well my son does have a gift for seeing the best person for a certain event." The Fire-Lord said and laughed.

"What do you think their talking about?" Nico asked impationatlly looking in through the window.

"They're talking about the Ball and who Shawn is going with." Zuko said not turning his head.

"What! How did you know that?" Nico asked amazed.

"I've been in this castle for sixteen years I know how to lip read." He said still not moving his head.

"I'll have one of my servents take you into the market place to ensure you will get the best dress possible." The Fire-Lord said.

"Oh no, I couldn't do that. Your servents are **your** servents." I said flabbergasted.

"Yes they are my sevents and I am telling them to help you. No 'if's 'and's or 'but's about it." Ozai said his voice booming. "Now you can use Zuko's shower. He should be in his room, so should your brother. Peace be unto you."

"Pease be unto you." I siad then bowed and headed out the door.

"Come on let's go!" Zuko said in a hurry and grabbed Nico's hand and they ran inot his room. Zuko shut the door and grabbed a towel and put it in the bathroom.

"Why did we run to your room?" Nico asked out of breath.

"Shawn is coming to take a shower." Zuko said as I walked in.

"Hey Zuko do you mind if I take a shower?" I asked. "I feel like I just went for a swim in a toilet."

"Sure, go ahead." Zuko said as he headed for the door. "We wil go get you some clean clothes. Come on Nico." And they left. "Have someone prepare the guest room next to mine." Zuko told a solider standing by the bedroom.

"Yes sir." He siad and went to go find someone.

"So where are we going?" Nico asked.

"To your house to get your sister and your over night stuff." Zuko said as they were walking out of the castle. They grabbed Nico's stuff fairly quickly, but had no idea what to get of Shawn's stuff. So Nico took the official fire nation outfir out of her closet and into her bag then some pj's, a toothbrush, a brush, and then left.

'Hold on I have to lock the door." Nico said and grabbed the keys, locked the door and headed towards the palace.


	6. Chapter 6 What Happens in Zuko's Room

**Chpater 6: What Happens in Zuko's Room Stay's There**

**A/N: This chapter does not have alot of lemony stuff so sorry for getting your hopes up ;P...very minimum lemon...I try not to have a lot of citrusy goodness beacuse it's not so good for you...Anyways here's chapter 6!I can't believe I've wrote this much yay!In my notebook I'm on page 14!**

"So what are we going to do?" Nico asked Zuko as they were walking up the hall.

"We're going to play truth or dare." Zuko said and had a very sinister look on his face. _My favorite game, in my palace, with my friend and his sister. What fun will this be!_ "It's more fun when there's less people and more space." And went into his room.

"Did you grab my clothes?" I asked, a towel tightly wrapped around me. My hair neatly combed over to one side, hands on my waist. "Because if you did I want them!"

"Yeah we got them." Nico said and threw the duffle bag at me.

"Thanks alot!" I said and went back into the bathroom to cahnge.

"Noice." Zuko said then went into the next room _Man is she hot! Goddamn these teenage hormones! Stop thinking about her, her noice noice curves. STOP IT!_

"Hey where did you guys go?" I asked as I walked out of the bathroom to an empty bedroom.

"In the next room!" Zuko said and I walked into the next room.

"What are we gonna do?" I said as all the candles went low. _I so hate it when he mockes me like that! Why must they both mock my bending water with their bending fire!_

"It's called truth or dare...ever heard of it?" Zuko siad with a smirk on his face as he high-fived Nico and both boys snickered. _Like I've never heard of it! Ha! How does he think me and Sokka got together? _

"Not only do I know it, I am the queen of truth or dare!" I said and crossed my arms.

_"Hey Shawny want to come play truth or dare with us?" The young Sokka asked as him and the older kids in the tribe got together._

_"Sure I'm up for it!" The six year old me said and dropped my doll I was playing with and ran towards Sokka._

_"Truth or dare Sokka?" A girl named May-Ling, the girl Sokka liked, asked Sokka as I came up to the group._

_"Dare!" He said with his head held high._

_"Okay! I dare you to kiss your little friend." She said and Sokka froze._

_"No problem!" He responded quickly to that blow and grabbed my hand. He kissed me on the lips. It was both of our first kisses, we both weren't sure what to do so we stopped._

_"Oh excelent! How adorable was that huh boys! A warrior and a water bender!" May-Ling said in a sing-songy voice. All the kids in the circle started giggling. Both me and Sokka looked like red, red apples. _

_"I'm sorry you had to do that." Sokka whispered to me. "I am truly sorry."_

_"It's okay. I don't mind. It was kind of fun actually..." I whispered back as the guy Sokka had choose was hopping up and down on ice._

_"Okay, okay! Get back over here!" May-Ling said as he fell over._

"Well, what a coinsidence! I am the king!" Zuko said, a threat in his voice.

"Then play your best." I said just as threatening.

"Okay then, I will start." Zuko said and started out by asked Nico. I don't thnk Nico has ever played this game before.

"I'll pick truth." Nico said, a little afraid of the question, he didn't want his younger sister to know everything about him.

"Who was the first girl you made out with and how old were you?" Zuko asked, I was absolutaly positive he already knew he just wanted to ask Nico something.

"Christen, when I was seven." Nico said and then paused.

"Noice. Now, ask either me or Shawn truth or dare." Zuko said it like he was talking to a little kid, trying to play with the big kids.

"I know how the game works. Shawn truth or dare?" Nico said slightly annoyed.

"Dare." I said over-confident that whatever he could throw at me I could handle.

"I dare you...to make out with Zuko." His voice was compleatly monotone.

"Fine! Zuko?" I asked puppy face ready to spring.

"Oh like I would pass up a make out session?" He said and snickered.

"Oh what ever!" I said as I scooted closer to him. He leaned in to kiss me, when our lips touched it was like heaven for the both of us. He pulled me down over him. We both got into it a little too much. We both wanted to win, neither of us wanted to lose. We weren't paying attention to anything but the prize: the pride. He touched my thigh and Nico thought that was enough.

"Okay! Okay, times up!" Nico said and ripped us apart. We just stared at one another. As we both pulled ourselves together still staring at each other, there was complete silence in the room.

"Zuko truth or dare?" I said and looked at him. _Something has changed about him...he's hot...WHAT AM I SAYING! I'm in love with Sokka! We've been going out for a year now! I must be delusional. That's it I'm delusional. Let's hope any ways..._

"Truth." Zuko said, his mind also running wild. _I never realized how hot she looks...NO!...Don't even think it...Love is a sign of weakness...Lust is worse. If you love someone they automaticly becomes a target. And no one wants to be the target...Especially a thirteen year old, double bender, emotionally-unstable girl. I don't want her to be the target...I won't let her be the target._

"What were you thinking right after your...Agni Kai?" I said a little afraid of an outburst, or the outcome.

"I felt like someone put my face in hell. I still do to this day. I thought about how I dishonored my family by not fighting my father. I thought of how you stood up the the Fire-Lord, at a mere eleven years old, to keep him from banishing me." Zuko said still thinking bout that. "You got a scar too didn't you?" He asked me. I didn't know how to respond so I just showed him it, it was on my lower back.

"I remember it. You were in pain and he was ready to banish you. But I got up, I knew you could stop this war with the Fire Nation thrown. Nico tried to stop me but I didn't listen. Ozai accepted my bravery for such a young, cute girl, and he didn't banish you. But instead he sent you to look for the Avatar..." I looked down and quickly saying a prayer of forgiveness, and making sure the boys didn't see me crying.

"Truth or dare Nico?" Zuko said changing the subject, for the time.

"Truth." Nico said afraid to answer of the question to come.

"What were you thinking during the Agni Kai?"

"I didn't understand why your dad was hurting you. All I knew was friend was getting hurt and I couldn't do anything to help. Nico said, wiht a frown on his face, remembering the fight, trying to forget all about it.

"It's hard to get over something so tramatizing and close hitting as the Agni Kai." Uncle Iroh said and we all jumped not expecting to hear a voice other than us three.

"Uncle! What are you doing here?" Zuko asked after bowing to the respected elder.

"I went to get some tea and on my way back I heard you all talking and thought I would check in." Iroh said pointing to the tea then around the room. "You should be thinking about some more teenage things then the Agni Kai. Anyways I think I will be going now for my tea is getting cold." He said then left.

_If only he had been here about twenty minutes ago._ I thought to myself chuckling under my breath.

"Nico it's your turn." Zuko said as we all got situated.

"Shawn truth or dare?" Nico asked me and squeaked at the or part.

"Truth." I said as I got refocused.

"What made you go into the Agni Kai arena?"

"I knew what was going to happen I had read about it in a book I stole from you. I still have the book too. I couldn't let him banish his son for good." I said remembering what happened to me that day.

_"Shawn what are you doing! You can't go out in the middle of an Agni Kai!" A young Nico screamed at a young me._

_"I have to save him! I'll fight him!" the younger me screamed at Nico. "Don't hurt him anymore! Don't banish him!"_

_"Young girl are you willing to risk your life for his?" The booming Ozai said._

_"Ready and willing! It would be a greater risk for the nation for me not to come out here! They would loose their prince!" My voice not breaking at all. Already in the stance. We both bowed trationally, stances as perfect as possible,and the first shot was blown. As the fighting went on the prince stayed where he was, face down on towards the ground. I countered the Fire-Lord's move and I forgot to turn around. He took the perfect oppirtunity and hurled a foot-full of fire into my lower back and with that I fell to the ground finishing the Agni Kai for both little children._

_"Got...to...get...to...Zuko..." I said and tried to get up._

_"Because of your courage and bravery (and stupidity) to stand up to me, enter the arena in the middle of an Agni Kai and last almost a full fight. You will have no penalties except for the scar on your back to be a reminder to mind your own battles. As for my son.,His scar, being a constant reminder never to speak out of turn, and the capture will give him his honor and thrown back." Ozai said, voice booming, and left the arena._

_"Come on Zuko let's go get some ice. Then maybe we can play a board game?" I said as we helped each other out of the arena._

_"OUCH!" Zuko yelped as he toughed his scar._

_"Don't touch it! Com on let's get Iroh and Nico to help us." I said and we headed towards them._

"Time for bed Shawn. We are getting up extra early to watch Ozai practice." Nico said, stirring me out of my memories.

"Okay good night Nico," I kissed Nico on the cheek. "Night Zuko." I kissed him on the cheek and he put his hand lightly on my cheek and brushed his lips over mine. And to that a good night.

Hey I'm sorry for not updating fast enough as right now I'm finishing chapter nine in my note book and chapter seven on my computer. I love the fact that people are actually reviewing and to those who read and don't review please do it's a very nice thing to do for a writer's heart. I don't know if I'll keep this story going...I **might** just stop...But I don't know tell me what you think I should do and review and tell me! Talk to ya all later and very happy holidays for I do not know what you guys celebrate!


	7. Chapter 7 The Dream Before Practice

**Chapter 7:The Dream before Practice**

_"Zuko! Help!" I screamed as the Fire-Lord was throwing flame after flame._

_"Banish her father! Banish her to an ice cube!" I heard Zuko's voice ring out loud and clear. The Fire-Lord had an evil grin on his face as he used a great fire blow. I flew back...really far...next to, almost in, the water. My element!_

_"Take this you uncaring pic!" i said and did a very complicated, confuzing trick that I didn't even know I could do. No one knew how to counter it. Except the king._

_"HA! Foolish WHORE! You think something like a little water-works will hurt me! I am a King! I have defeated million's of masters! No one can defeat me!" His booming voice declared._

_"Since my scar I have gotten stronger! Stranger than you could imagine! You are fighting for yourself! Where I am fighting for the lives of millions! I have the heart to speak out and not because I am a guy, or because I am a bender, but because I have the courage, strength, and bravery to do so!" I screamed at the Fire-Lord with each word growing madder, stronger, I kept fighting back. He took me by surprise and grabbed my arms, jumped over me and kicked my lower back, my scar, causing me to flip then fall._

_"Finish her father! That unusefull whore is nothing to me!" I heard Zuko say and a chuckle arise in his voice._

_NO! YOU CAN'T!" I screamed._

"Shawn! SHAWN! Wake up Shawn!" Zuko's blurry face in my face, his body on top of mine, shaking me like I was a smoothie. "It was just a dream Shawn."

"What were you thinking! Calling me a whore, letting your dad almost kill me! Calling me unusefull! AND NOW! Now your trying to score on me! You bastard!" I spat at him furry in my voice, I was shaking severly.

"What are you talking about! I would never do anything like that!" He sounded taken-aback. _But now I might after you said that..._ "You were sleeping and screaming my name. so I came to see what was wrong! I would never let anyone hurt you!" His voice softened as he slilpped off me and layed next to me. I rested my head on his chest._One...two...three...four...five...six..._

"My dream...your father...you!...agni kai..." I sounded dilusional. I just knew I did.

"It's okay, it was only a dream. Let's go get some tea to calm you down and then you can tell me about the dream." _He sounded so calm...like it wasn't even him! Normally he's all: Got to get stronger, better, become perfect. This is not like him.._

"Okay but don't get mad at me for the things my dream-self said. By the way what time is it?" I asked as we walked down the hall, I was resting on his arm, he didn't stop me.

"About 1:15 I promise I won't get mad at you." He said as we finally entered the kitchen. "They always have tea running, you know uncle." _He's exceptionally chirpy, especially for this early in the morning._

"So tell me the whole dream." He said to me calmly. As I told him the story he kept saying that he would never do anything like that again.

"And then I spat at you." I said sheepishly. " really thought I was in the dream still! I mean I felt like I was literally in it. Like I was fighting your dad and you!" I said and put my head on my hands, elbows on the table.

"Your wrists are black and blue!" Zuko said as his face turned from understandment to confusment.

"Like I said I felt like like I was fighting your dad and you." I said looking at my own wrists they hurt a little, but mostly my scar...

"Well for now let's not think about it. It's only a dream ofcourse! Come on let's head back to bed."

"Let's hope the dream doesn't come back any time soon." I said as I layed down. All I could remember after lying down was Zuko's hand caressing my cheek and my head on his chest. "One...two...three..four...five...six...seven...eight...nine...ten..."

Yay! Two chapters in one day I am so proud of my self. Hugs self Anyways I hope you all read and review my story and if you see any errors, ooc-ness or anything like that I'm sorry but I wrote this during a geography movie about Canada so yeah...Review and tell me if you see anything wrong or if you just want to say hi, or anything like that! Love you all and happy holidays!


	8. Chapter 8 Ozai's Practice Session

**Chapter 8: Ozai's Practice Session**

"Hey Shawn! Are you ready to come watch Ozai's practice?" Nico asked as I was getting dressed in the next room.

"Almost!...There! You can't even tell I was fighting last night! Come on let's go!" I said as we walked down into the practice room.

"Ah...Double Bender! Come and counter my moves, if you can, and let's see how good you are!" Ozai's voice strong and clear. _Signs of a king_.

_I am so ready for this I mean my father taught Ozai! And he taught me how to counter attacks, the attacks he taught Ozai! Okay Shawntel calm your self. Inhale through nose and exhale through mouth._

As Ozai did some of his moves and I counter them with ease. He cranks his moves up a notch and so do I. I keep perfect time with him, we were synchronized together, we are one. After a while I did a double-flip over him and then got in a stance good enough to give a huge finishing blow, he stopped.

"You are a very good counter-attacker. You will go far...for a while...Zuko! Nico! Teach the D.B. here some fire-bending. Once all three of you are at the same level come to see me. Have Iroh help you." Ozai said and we left to go get Iroh.

"IROH!" Zuko said, his voice ringing off the walls. _So much like his father, yet so different..._

"Yes nephew, what is it?" His voice calm and clear came from the dinning room.

"Uncle can you help us practice today?" Obviously he hadn't told him about me being a 'double bender'.

"Why sure Zuko! Right after my tea, so sit down!" After Iroh finished his tea we started for the practice room. "What about the girl? Won't it be boring for her?" Iroh pointed to me with a disapproving face.

"Oh don't worry! She's practicing fire-bending too." Zuko said as we entered the room.

"Okay Zuko help Shawntel get the stance right. No, no, no! Get right behind her and move her like she is you, like you would yourself." The old man watched as Zuko was trying to help me out.

_Why did we have to make- out last night! Why did we have to have hormones! Could he be any closer to me! COULD I BE ANY MORE PARINOID! Uh oh!_ BAMB!

"I am so sorry Zuko! I wasn't paying attention! Are you okay? Oh my gosh I didn't mean to fall on top of you!" _Could I not have enough apologizes in one sentence! Am I schizophrenic? And if I am then why am I not answering?_

Zuko burst out laughing, he had on hand on my scar, just because of the fall. I had one hand on his chest and the other hand pinned his hand, that wasn't on my scar, against the floor, trying to get up. As he fell he spun me and I fell with him, and that's how we ended up.

"Why are you laughing! If I were in your position I would be swearing at me!" I stared at him. _He would just not stop laughing and it was starting to bug me..._

"It's the fact that you all of a sudden like melted in my arms and I didn't know what to do and fell. That and the sudden spinning, the way we ended up, & what happened before uncle caught us. AND what happened last night before the dream!" He raised an eyebrow to that. The last part of the statement he said only loud enough for me to hear.

"Like I said, I wasn't paying attention, you spun me, and a dare. And last night was because I am so used to kissing Nico good night. Zuko looks at me funny, if you catch my drift. NOT LIKE THAT YOU SICKO! Last night was purely physical...I didn't want to sleep with Nico because he snores." My voice almost unheard but still threatening. I fell next to him and we both laughed.

"Alright! ALRIGHT! Let's get back to work!" Iroh's voice hoarse, he wanted to finish this. We both got up and I followed Zuko's example (more like I followed his body.) although this time almost focused. Until he was adjusting my stance and grabbed my thigh and a flame flew at the target. Perfect shot.

"Hey look! Zuko found a fire gun!" Nico said and started laughing, but quickly stopped as he saw the disapproving face of Iroh.

"Here, just one more adjustment...(he grabbed my hips and moved them)..and there!" Zuko said as he got into the stance next to me.

"Good now just like you did earlier aim your flames at the target. Here, watch Zuko." Iroh said as Zuko was practicing. I watched his body and tried it myself. It got easier after a while, we moved on to a harder move and I kept watching Zuko.

"Okay that's enough for today! Shawntel would you duce all the dummies?" Iroh winked at me. _Time to practice my water bending!_

"Sure! Why not? Practice does make perfection." I said and stared at Zuko. He 'humphed' at my joke and walked out of the room.

"My nephew is getting back to his old self again. You are very skilled for your age in water bending Shawntel." Iroh said as I did some water tricks to get ride of the the flames.

"It's all thanks to Zuko...He's the one who sent me to the North Pole and wouldn't let me leave there until he thought I was far enough in my training...I'm going back there in a couple of weeks." I said as I duce the last flame with a mini hail storm.

"Tell Master Pakku hi for me...we haven't talked in years..." Iroh let the thought simmer as he left.

I stayed and practiced my water bending. I knew the guys were taking showers so I didn't want to just sit there all sweaty.

"Hey Shawn are you in here?" Nico's voice rang through the halls. _I can never get any time to myself can I? Why do I even ask myself questions?_

"Yeah I'm in here!" I said as a hail storm grew in size until it grew all the way to the four corners of the room.

"Hey, hey, HEY! Calm down I just wanted to tell you that lunch is ready and the bathroom is open. Don't get all hail stormy." Nico's head said threw the door. He knew not to upset me when a hail storm was growing. It told him two things: 1. I was emotionally unstable at that time and 2. I was ready to claw the next person to walk threw the door.

"Okay be there in a little bit." I said as nicely as I could. I got up and I opened the door right into Zuko's face. He was just as upset as I was so he was just about to choke me. He had his hands around my throat pinning me to the wall, even though I was only 5' 3" and he was like 6' 2", face to face. His hand filled with flames about to collide with my face, and he dropped me to the ground gasping for air. His golden eyes looked terrorized at what happened. I sat there afraid to move, not sure of what was going to happen next.

"Come on. Lunch is ready." Zuko said as he grabbed my arm, pulled me up, and dragged me to the dinning room.

"Finally now we can eat!" Iroh said sipping his tea.

"Thank-you for not harming me Zuko." I said under my breath to Zuko as the retired general and the Fire-Lord were talking and Nico was stuffing his face.

"You should be lucky I saw your eyes, red, full of fear, scared." he hissed back at me. "Father, the preparations for the ball are going as planned."

"Good! Now Shawntel...was it? I nodded When do you plan on getting your dress?" Fire-Lord Ozai said not even looking up from his food.

"I planned on going this afternoon." I said as I ignored the questioning looks from my brother and the prince.

We all left the table, I went with the Fire-Lord and with a servant named Kinagi, a handbag filled with gold, silver, and copper coins, I walked out of the palace and into the market place.

**A/N: Page 28 in my notebook! Yay! I know Zuko is like really ooc but that's only because lots of people think of him as a mean bastard, I don't. I think he's good. Oh well think what you want. To the people who have reviewed thank-you! I replied to all the reviews I've gotten so far and I will keep replying to reviews too!XD Peace out all!**


	9. Chapter 9 The Market Place

**Chapter 9: The Market Place**

"What marvelous and extravagant clothes you have!" I totally knew how to bargain with them.

"Oh why thank you! Can I help you with anything?" The overly-chirpy clerk asked.

"Actually yes! I'm looking for a dress to wear for for the ball this Friday. But I just can't figure out what I want!" I snickered to myself.

"Oh I know exactly what you mean! But thankfully you're in luck because I have just the dress for you!" The annoying clerk said as she lead me to a rack of fire dresses. "You plan on changing your hair color or eye color before the ball?" She said as she picked out some dresses.

"I never had my hair or eye color changed and I don't plan on changing them any time soon." I said flatly.

"Oh well I'm sure we can work around that...Here we go! Try this on!" Sh grabbed a dress off the rack and shoved me and the dress into a changing room. It took forever to get in to the dress. As I came out of the changing room I saw the same clerk talking to my 1st boyfriend Shawn. Everybody thought it was so adorable that it was Shawn and Shawntel.

_"Forever yours plus forever mine equals forever ours. I promise you that! We will stay together forever just like the story." Young Shawn had tricked me with this line so many times._

"Aw look at you! So adorable, we are going to look so good at the ball don't you think?" Shawn said as he turned his head to look at me. I could taste the food from lunch coming up. I forced a grin on my face, and the food down.

"Oh yes! Now while I change why don't you pay the nice clerk." I said and stepped back into the changing room. Shawn reluctantly paid for the expensive dress. I was happy. We left with his arm over my shoulder and mine around his waist. As soon as we got out of the shop he took me down a dark, dark alley. It was starting to creep me out, how close he was keeping me to him.

"Now look just because your hanging out with the prince doesn't mean you aren't what you are. A puny, pathetic, little water bending chick. And nothing can ever change that!" His voice was crisp and clear the whole way through. Pinned against a brick wall, with no water around wasn't a very good scenario for me and he knew it too.

"You're wrong! I'm not a puny, pathetic, little water bending chick! I'm a courageous, brave, strong, fighting water bender who doesn't take any shit!" I spat at him. I knew I shouldn't have don't that he had me pinned. His right hand hold my left hand, pushing my wrist into the wall, my right hand holding the dress I had just bought and he knew I wouldn't burn a good dress. With his left hand he grabbed my face and put his dirty, grimy lips on mine, pressing his body against my body against the brick wall.

"Could your precious Prince do that?" He asked after the kiss.

"He could do it without force and better! You drunk bastard!" I knew I had just broke his patience with that remark and he didn't take it too well.

"You whore! You useless pathetic whore!" He got semi-abusive and hit me on the head till I was unconscious. After that he kissed me then left.

"Wh...Where am I? I don't remember being in a white room...Did I go to heaven!...Is this heaven?"

"No...You were knocked out by your...'friend'..." A strange, yet familiar voice replied to most of my questions.

"Who are you?" There was so many heads over me I couldn't tell who was talking. "The one head, that was talking to me. Who are you?"

"That doesn't matter right know...You need your rest. Try to go back to sleep." The voice said as a door shut and I blacked out once again.

_Who was that voice?...It sounded so familiar...IT'S ZHAO!...That bastard why wouldn't he take me back to the palace...Maybe I am in the palace..._

"So what is your name?" Zhao asked, about 3 hours after our last conversation.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked, fully aware of my surroundings now.

"Because if your someone important the Fire Lord will come...'see'...you...But if your not someone important you are to leave as soon as you are well." his voice was monotone.

_Make up a name don't tell him anything he could use against you later on! Don't be a dumb ass and start spilling every pathetic detail!_

"My name is Jewel..." I said thinking of what my mom used to call me.

"Well, 'Jewel' do you have any bending skills?" Zhao's interrogating skills were good...Which wasn't too good for me.

"No, none, I am a skilled fighter though." It was the only true thing I have said to him in this conversation.

"Hmmm...I think the Fire-Lord will want to see you now." He said as he walked out of the room and Ozai walked through that same door.

"What are you doing? Lying to a commander? You of all people should know better!" He didn't even say my real name I was so thankful.

"I didn't trust him! He could have put me on a random ship out in the war!" I said, sat up then sat back down, I did not need the room spinning while I was arguing.

"I think my son would like to see you...ZUKO!" He bellowed as his son walked in.

"Shawntel! Oh thank-goodness your okay!" Zuko said as he hugged me.

"You act like it's been a week since you last saw me!" I had never figured out how long I was unconscious for.

"Pretty close! The ball is tomorrow!" The Prince still not letting go of me.

"Tomorrow! Yo mean I've been unconscious for two days! And no one told me!" I said loud enough for Zhao to hear through the door.

"What do mean no one told you?" Prince looked up from his squeezing me.

"Zhao didn't tell me what day or time it was. I've been guessing this whole time! Where is my brother?" I was so confused all I could think about was my brother.

"He's at the palace, come on let's go!" He said pulling me up. And I pushed him back down with me.

"I can't! I can't even sit up without going laying back down. How am I supposed to get all the way up to the palace?" I was almost in tears.

_I don't want to stay with Zhao! I don't know what he would do to me! I don't even know if he would help me get better! What would he do once I was okay? I want my brother!_


	10. Chapter 10 Telling The Truth

**Chapter 10: Telling the Truth**

"Okay so what happened? And start from the beginning." His voice stern as I lay on Zuko's bed with Zuko sitting next to me.

"Okay but you asked for it. After truth and dare I slept in Zuko's bed, before we fell asleep we kissed, a lot, but not that way. Then I had a dream about Zuko letting/asking his father to banish me. I woke up and he was on top of me trying to wake me up. I thought I was still in my dream and he was trying to score. Then we went to practice. I deuced all the targets. Walked out, hit Zuko with the door, Zuko almost strangled me, then dragged me to lunch. Went to try on a dress, came back out to see Shawn talking to the clerk. He paid for the dress and took me down a dark alley. Kissed me then knocked me unconscious for two days. Woke up somewhere with Zhao. Then Zuko and Ozai came and carried me here. Now I'm telling you what happened." I said and laughed.

"We have got to keep better look out for you. Maybe a guard or two..." Nico trailed off like usual.

"So...Do you think you will be able to dance tomorrow?" Zuko sounded like he thought I couldn't and he was going to go alone.

"Oh yeah! I didn't plan on leaving you before this whole situation and I still don't now." I said and sat up after a little bit I stood up.  
"Look it's a miracle she's walking!" Nico's sarcasm dripping all over his words.

"Shawntel I want you to rest get better and stay in bed. Sleep, get better, stronger...Become perfect." The last part only someone inches away would hear and understand, someone like me.

"Oh fine! But you do the same too. I don't want to be dancing with a live corpse. You too Nico, My manly, muscular brother doesn't want to become a puny, unhealthy brother." I said and lightly punched his shoulder.

"Will do sis!" Nico was in a good mood. "Just do what Zuko said." They left me to get my rest.

"Oh yeah like I can sleep with the ball being tomorrow!" I said as I took a drink of water. "Goddamn that Zuko...Sleeping...Powder...In...Water..." The water had sleeping powder in it, and in a matter of minutes I was on the bed sleeping.

"Oh it wasn't Zuko my love. It was me." The voice, muscular and low said to my fragile sleeping body.

"Zhao...Leave me be..." I was dreaming Zhao was in my room and locked the door, doing who-knows-what.

_How does she know it's me? None the matter, the prince's spirit will be crushed with this simple letter. And the disappearance of his girlfriend._ Zhao picked up my sleeping body, put the letter on Zuko's bed and left.


	11. Chapter 11 The Letter

**Chapter 11: The Letter**

"Shawntel I brought...you..."Zuko's hands dropped the tray spilling the food all over. He picked up the note and went to find Nico and the Fire Lord.

"What do you mean my sister isn't in your bed? Did you check the whole room? What's the note say?" Nico paced around the room, wanting his sister back.

"She isn't there. Yes I checked the whole room. And I was just about to read the note.

_Dear Zuko & Nico,_

_I can't go through with the decisions I have made, haven't made, been through, and going through. I have run away on the first boat leaving at 10:30 p.m. By the time you get this it will probably be in the morning. There is just to many things going on that I can't really decide, go through with and understand. I don't know who my betrothal is & I don't want to. I want to marry the person I choose, the person I love. I am going to help The Avatar save the world. Please don't get mad at me, I just need to sort thing out, & this stupid war._

_Love Shawntel_

She left us." Zuko almost killed the letter with flames when Nico took it from him.

"This is our only clue to where, why, how, and all the other questions, don't burn it." Nico looked at the letter and read it.

"I'm her betrothal." Zuko sat down hysteria braking through his cold, hard face.

"What are you talking about?" Nico looked at him like he just that he was Shawntel.

"I said: I am her betrothal. I made her leave. If I just told her a long time ago then maybe none of this would have happened..."Zuko got up and as he reached the door a firm hand grasped his shoulder.

"Where are you going son?" The Fire Lord knew this all and more, still asking.

"To get her. She said she met the Avatar last week meaning he's probably still at the south pole. Come on Nico we have to go get your sister, my betrothal." Zuko had his cold, hard, empty face already to go. They left with supplies, rocks, doctors, healers, soldiers, sailors, themselves, and uncle Iroh. The ship set sail to the South Pole, for the girl and the avatar. Little did the boys know that Shawntel was on Zhao's ship against her will, and on the way of finding the avatar.


	12. Important Info

**Hey I just want to tell you guys I'm switchin my name...so if you see my stories under a different name ask about it or sumtin. (My stories are: My Life With Prince Zuko, In The Eyes of a Tortured Soul, Ozai Did You Know)**


End file.
